Salir
by Puyuya
Summary: ¿Acaso parece que la estoy acosando?-Los dos magos de quedaron callados hasta que Lucy dijo-No,lo que pasa es que talvez Charle no se sienta muy comoda en la manera en que tu le ofreces el pescado,¿y si intentamos otros metodos?,algo más romantico,¡invitala a salir!,Natsu y Happy pensaron-Salir,¿acaso la tienen encerrada o qué?


**Salir**

Gato traidor más te vale alejarte más de ese lugar-pansaba Natsu mientras miraba con ojos asesinos a su fiel compañero Happy

**Flashback**

Happy llego ese mismo día en la mañana al gremio con una mirada triste y desanimada,al notar su aspecto Lucy y Natsu fueron a preguntarle que le pasaba al pequeño gato-¿Qué ocurre Happy?-pregunto Lucy al exceed-Lucy,Charle no quiere aceptar mi pescado,siempre se lo ofrezco y me rechaza-responde Happy con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojitos-Vamos Happy,¡no te rindas así de facil!-dijo Natsu intentando animarlo-pero Natsu ella apenas y me voltea a ver-dijo el gatito para luego ir a los brazos de Lucy (más bien a sus pechos) y abrazarla

**Fin del Flashback**

Y eso pasaba Natsu estaba celoso de que el exceed tuviera toda la atencion de la maga en ese momento

-¿Y porque no intentas acercarte de una manera menos acosadora a Charle-pregunto Natsu para hacer Happy alejara su cabeza del pecho de Lucy aunque sea por un momento y lo logro

-¿como que menos acosadora?...¿acaso parece que la estoy acosando?-Los dos magos de quedaron callados hasta que Lucy dijo-No,lo que pasa es que talvez Charle no se sienta muy comoda en la manera en que tu le ofreces el pescado,¿y si intentamos otros metodos?,algo más romantico,¡invitala a salir!

Natsu y Happy pensaron-Salir,¿acaso la tienen encerrada o qué?-pregunto Natsu

-¡No tonto!,me refiero a que la invites a una cita

Happy se volvio a poner triste-pero me va a rechazar

-Talvez no,si la invitas del modo adecuado puede que te acepte-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

-¿Qué esperas Happy?,no pierdes nada en intentarlo-Natsu tenia razon ¿que podia perder?,asi que empezo a caminar hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba Charle,pero algo lo detuvo,Lucy le dijo-¿qué crees que haces?

-Voy a invitar a salir a Charle-dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo

-¿Iras así como así?-pregunto Lucy

-Sí,¿no me dijstes que debia hacerlo de una manera más adecuada?,esta vez no le ofrecere un pescado-respondio el exceed

-Ay Happy,se nota que no sabes absolutamente nada sobre citas-Y tenia razon el no sabia nada sobre esa cosa-¿y que estoy haciendo mal?-pregunto el gatito-Todo-dijo Lucy para luego tomar a Happy en sus brazos y llevarse a Natsu fuera del gremio hacia un parque

**En el parque**

-Ok,te voy a explicar Happy-dijo Lucy luego de llamar al exceed

-Estas ayudando a Happy,no a mí,¿entonces que demonios hago yo aqui?-se pregunto Natsu aburrido

-Me vas a ayudar-respondio Lucy

-Bueno Lucy,¿que quieres que haga?-pregunto Happy-si yo tambien ¿que hago?-pregunto Natsu

-Bien Natsu tu eres Happy,y yo soy Charle,ahora invitame a salir-dijo Lucy sentandose en una banca del parque y poniendo cara seria al estilo Charle

-¿Eh?,yo soy Happy,ok-Natsu se acerco a Lucy y le dijo-Lu..digo,Charle,¿quieres salir conmigo?

-No neko-dijo Lucy volteando hacia otro lado

-¿Qué porque no Lucy?-pregunto Natsu con carita triste

-¡Natsu! no te salgas de tu papel,recuerda tu eres Happy-dijo Lucy

-¡No entiendo!-Grito Happy

-¿Qué no entiendes Happy?-pregunto Natsu

-Sí tu Natsu eres Happy,y tu Lucy eres Charle,entonces yo soy Natsu y Charle es Lucy

-Hmm...creo que si-dijo Natsu

-Ok-dijo Happy alegrandose-¿Entonces debo estar enamorado de la Lucy que ahora es Charle o de la Charle que ahora es Lucy?

-¿eh?,no lo se Happy

-Dime,porque si me enamoro de la Lucy que a ti te gusta te vas a poner celoso y me vas a matar-dijo Happy haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara el descubrir que el exceed ya sabia su oscuro y romantico secreto

-¡Happy!-grito Natsu-callate gato traidor,ademas dime ¿porque demonios yo me pondria celoso de ti?

-Jajajaja hasta la pregunta ofende Natsu,porque yo soy un gatito las mujeres aman a los gatitos,ademas Lucy me deja dormir con ella y me abraza mucho-dijo Happy con voz burlona-¿O acaso me vas a negar que no te estabas muriendo de la envidia de que Lucy me abrazara entre sus pechos para consolarme?

Mierda,¿ese gato sabia todo lo que el pensaba?-si esta bien,estaba celoso-Sin saber Natsu y Happy habia dicho todo eso enfrente de Lucy,quien ahora los miraba fijamente sin creer lo que habian comentado hace unos minutos.

Natsu sentia que se le salia el corazon,al ver a la Heartfilia,-Bueno chicos yo mejor me voy,mañana hablamos sobre lo de la cita con Charle-dijo el pequeño exceed antes de irse volando

-¿eh qué?-dijo Natsu al ver que Happy se escapaba-No,traidor-¿como se atreve a dejarme solo en esta situacion?

-Natsu-Al escuchar como Lucy lo llamaba trago duro y...

-¿Sí Lucy?-respondio Natsu de manera despreocupada,ocultando el miedo y nerviosismo que sentia en su interior

-¿Es enserio lo que dijistes?-pregunto Lucy

-¿Que dije?-dijo simulando que no sabia nada

-¡No finjas!-grito Lucy-le dijistes a Happy que estabas celoso

-A si,si le dije eso

-¿De quien estas celoso Natsu?-pregutno Lucy,preocupada de que a Natsu le gustara alguien-¿acaso te gusta alguien?

Natsu respiro profundo y dijo-¡Sí!-Lucy sintio que un cuchillo atravezaba su corazon

-¿Qui...quien?-pregunto con unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

Natsu bajo la cabeza y dijo-Tú Lucy,me gusta mucho y estaba celoso de Happy ya que tu no le dices nada cuando el se abraza a tus pechos,o cuando duerme en ellos,y cuando tu le das de comer como si el fuera tu hijo eso,de eso estoy celoso,Lucy...a mi me encantaria estar en el lugar de Ha...

No pudo terminar ya que Lucy le robo un beso,un beso que ambos deseaban mucho,Natsu al notar lo que Lucy hacia cerro los ojos eh introdujo su lengua en la boca de su amada,Lucy sentia los colmillos de Natsu,el literalmente la estaba deborando con sus labios,luego de unos segundos ambos se separaron

-Lucy.-Lucy lo volvio a besar-Natsu yo tambien te amo-Natsu se sentia tan feliz al ver a la Heartfilia sonrojada debido a la declaracion que dijo

-Yo tambien te amo Lucy-dijo Natsu para luego llevarse a Lucy al apartamento de la maga

-Natsu ¿adonde me llevas?-pregunto ella

-Lucy te puedo pedir algo-pregunto el Dragon Slayer sonrojado debido a lo que iba a preguntarle

-Claro-dijo Lucy

-¿Me vas dar los privilegios que le das a Happy?

-Si tu quieres-dijo Lucy-¿Que privilegio quieres que te de ahora?

-Pues Happy abraza tus pechos y tu no le dices nada-dijo Natsu mientras miraba hacia el cielo

-¡Natsu no seas pervertido!

* * *

**Fin**

Gracias por leer...


End file.
